eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
Preparations for those SKs 79 and below: # Shiney Brass Halberd Heritage Quest # A Mysterious Black Tome - to learn Sathirian Language # 50,000 max allied faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp # 40,000 faction with The City of Jinisk Steps #Bottom of mages tower in North Freeport must kill 2 mobs, Nik U'ronu and Talon P'Radim ( 22, -37, -124 ) to get a chest drop containing hiring contract. One is 82^ the other is 82 arrow down, heroic, but I soloed them at 80 easily. There is Roughly a 5 minute respawn. #Next go to the Darklight Woods ( -410, -62, 208 ) and speak to Marla K'Stane. After a quick conversation kill and get update and the Mage's Divining Scroll #Head over to West Freeport to the military fort. The misplaced file is next to Viscount Gelvonius on the top level.( respawn 5 minutes ) #Speak to Sir Sayex Nevagon behind the inn also in West Freeport and receive the Bone Shield of Laathik K'Shin #Read the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory #*I must gather the unmarred bones from powerful sentient beings! TIP: Kill the 10 Teir'Dal Warriors & 10 Feir'Dal warriors first because they can update this part. Also many other random mobs offer this update, it seems anything level 80+ with atleast one ^ that is sentient (and some that aren't) can offer this update. #**The Droags in Jarsath Wastes work well #**The Yhe'lei in Chelsith work well #**The Sarnak in Chardok work well #**The Elder Jungle Quatchas in Kunzar Jungle work well. #**Mobs in Sebilis DO NOT work. #*I need the skull of a Teir'Dal Champion ( -714, 29, -71 ). Next to 3 Neriak Walk the Dead in Neriak In corner have to be right ontop of the skull to see it. On the shelf on the left-hand side of the building, back corner. #*Kill 10 Teir'Dal Warriors in Neriak. 83^ relic protectors. Automatically attack you as you walk around the city. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Note that you can't bring good friends to assist you, as the guards will attack them. On the other hand, the guards will assist you in killing the mobs, and you still get credit. #*I need the skull of a Feir'Dal Champion! Grave yard in New Tunaria. Last tombstone on the right ( -474, 68, -140 ). #*Kill 10 Feir'Dal warriors in New Tunaria. 83^ relic gaurdian. Automatically attack you as you walk around the zone. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Seem most common in the first large flat plaza area after the bridge, and the graveyard. #**Known spawn points #*** ( 66, 96, -1000 ) #*** ( -206, 52, -867 ) #*** ( -337, 53, -855 ) #*** ( -413, 108, -528 ) #Head to Neriak, go to a tomb in the water next to the first bridge ( -154, -5, 129 ) #*Harvest a Pile of bones #*Touch the altar, then hail spirit. #Travel to the City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle, hail Lharnc the Confined who is trapped inside with the Black Reaver at ( -323, 150, -1017 ). He sends you to kill his brother, Glohner in Edgewater Drains. Bring friends, 85^^^ mob, 500k hp. #You can find Glohner roaming the halls and ramp between EWD1 and EWD2. Northern part or your ingame map. #After killing Glohner you will asked to take the sword back to Lharnc in the City of Mist. After hailing him, and a short conversation you get to kill him as well. Also an 85^^^. Lharnc will drop a single wooden chest, inside is the Talisman of Envy, only 1 Shadowknight can get this no-trade item at a time. Must be pulled out of the hut, or the box will drop into the floor. #Go to Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. PLEASE NOTE: you MUST have 50k Residents of Teren's Grasp faction to be able to advance this step. Once you have 50k, speak with Yeal Jouse ( 1748, 483, -1028 ) in building in NE corner of TG. Use necklace you got off of Lharnc on Yeal Jouse. #Go to Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle. PLEASE NOTE: you'll need to know Sathirian Language & have 40k The City of Jinisk faction before you can proceed to next step. Once these are completed, hail Sszot Skiks ( 689, 36, -85 ) who is located to the right of the steps as you are entering Jinisk from the Fens of Nathsar. # Speak with Atria X'aphon inside Jinisk. #You now must kill 4 Crimson Teir mobs. #*Torin D'Rin is in Karnor's Castle Library. #**85^^^ with 3 pets, two 85^^ and one 85. #*The twins Talik K'syk & Mydraa K'syk are in Chelsith. They can be found at the last named tenticle's platform ( -419, 30, -33 ). They are a grouped 85^^^ proximity spawn. #*Jerak T'Shir is at Teren's Grasp. He can be found inbetween two pyramids ( 1831, 480, -1006 ). He is a 85^^^ proximity spawn, be prepared. #*After you have killed the 4 Crimson Teir mobs, you need to return to Atria X'aphon. She will then offer you the next quest, The King's Emblem #The King's Emblem will subquest and require you to collect a couple of emblems. PLEASE NOTE: Shiny Brass Halberd HQ will be needed to obtain The King's Emblem. If you don't have your SBH do that now to progress on. #*Once you have your SBH, go to Nektulos Forest and speak to Dragoon K'naae (near Darklight Woods zone line) and trade your SBH for the The King's Emblem (if you really want the SBH back you can purchase it from a merchant on the Nektulos Forrest docks later). #*Next, locate The Archpriest's Emblem which can be found in Neriak - Spires of Innorruk (inside main building) and next to Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate, you'll see a skull with a dagger in it that you can click. #**Once everyone has ported up, speak with Dorvias N'Keth who will then turn into a 85^^^ with two 85 pets. PLEASE NOTE: This mob seems bugged at the present moment (unconfirmed though). He seems to have a fix despawn-timer which will make him disappear whether you fight him or not. Get your whole group to him and engage as soon as he spawns to save time. Groups consisting of members who are absent seems to cause him to despawn more often, so highly recommend a full group with heavy DPS. #* Next, speak with Xilania Nevagon inside the Spires of Innorruk to be offered another subquest, The Prophet's Emblem where you will be tasked with finding several armor pieces. TIP: If you're trying to save time, try to find a cleared instance of these zones. #**5 pieces located in Shard of Fear #*** ( 289, 17, 317 ) (inside Skeletal Master tower) #*** ( 306, 78, 97 ) (top of the shiverback pyramid) #*** ( -83, 44, 33 ) (Dracoliche area) #*** ( 243, 7, -249 ) (behind Skeletal Lord tower) #*** ( -7, 52, -476 ) (one on top of Terror's pyramid) #**1 piece obtained from Charasis: Maiden's Chamber #*** ( 7, 5, 172 ) (Drusella Sathir's room) #**1 piece obtained from Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep #*** ( 41, -3, -125 ) (Very last room) #*Head back to Neriak and turn the peices in to the Seraph of Hate who will spawn an Umbral Destroyer. Once you have killed it, speak to the Seraph of Hate again to receive the Prophet's Emblem. #Go to the Darklight Palace in Neriak. Once there, head up to the very top floor and you should see a bed. Look closely and you'll see a box under the bed which will give you an update. #After clicking the box, head over to Kunzar Jungle and speak with Atria X'aphon inside Jinisk again. Rewards http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h312/Ambujocky1/Epic.jpg Credits # The Worldwide Sk Channel (guk.sk) # Those who posted in the EQ2Flames forum post.